The goal of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core is to provide data management and statistical analysis services to enhanced the quality of the work performed by the Program researchers and to improve their productivity. As described in more detain below, a broad range of services and collaboration will be provided. Core members will serve as true collaborators, having already been involved from the conception of each Project through its design. Core members will continue to be involved in all Projects through assistance and advising regarding data collection, statistical analysis, summarizing the results, and manuscript preparation. The aims of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core are to provide the following services: 1. Data Management a. Implement a data management framework to facilitate statistical analysis, by establish infection among the biostatistician, data analyst, database programmer, and informatician. b. Determine Project-specific data management requirements and refine those as needed. c. Design and implement procedures for sampling, enrolling and tracking subjects, and tracking the flow of data through the various phases of the Program. d. Design and implement procedures for input forms design and coding, data entry and validation, quality assurance, and reporting of data. e. Design, test, implement, and maintain database structures and application programs to support Aims c and d above. 2. Biostatistics a. Advise on study design issues as the studies progress. b. Implement analytical methods defined in the Project-specific proposals. c. Conduct interim analyses, and assist with writing interim reports. d. Conduct final analyses and assist with preparation for and writing of final reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and future research proposals. e. Conduct exploratory analyses that may lead to generation of new hypotheses.